


Adore

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Pegging, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, yamcha gets his ass pounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You have no idea how badly I wanted this…” she spoke softly, with regret.“This has to be our secret.”----------------Bulma, now regretting her marriage, decides to turn to an old friend.PWP. The tags say all!





	Adore

**Author's Note:**

> My second bulma/yamcha fic. This contains much femdom and pegging. As always, no flames plz and also if ya like it then kudos and review! Thanks!!!

Bulma sighed, unsatisfied with everything in her life. Her husband was terrible in bed, she had a kid (whom she loved dearly, but was occasionally irritated with) and nothing left to do.

And then she saw her cellphone- sitting on the nightstand, she picked it up and looked through her contacts. Overcome with a bored longing for company, she noticed her ex’s number- Yamcha’s number, and closed the phone.

_No… I wouldn’t. _

_But maybe I should…_

Deciding against everything she stood for- and fueled by her loneliness- she decided to call him.

Oh,Yamcha. She remembered fondly of him, his rippling muscles and long, long hair. He was handsome. And he still was. Deep down she’d always missed him, even still preferred his slight stupidity and unaware handsomeness over her new husband.

“Uhhh, hello?”

“Yamcha… Hey…”

“What can I help you with? I mean, uhh, is there something I can help you with?”

“Come over? Please?”

“Aren’t you ma- um, well if you insist.”

Arriving at the front door, Yamcha shuddered at the thought of his ex’s husband finding him there- the things he’d do to him if he thought he was trying to get back with Bulma once more. But the house was quiet, and Bulma let him in… Something was wrong.

“Well? Aren’t you gonna say hello?”

“Aren’t you gonna welcome me?” the taller man spoke, awkwardly and uncomfortably at the sight of his ex.

Her hair was slightly disheveled, and she was without makeup, an unusual sight.

“Yamcha…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember old times? When we used to… you know.”

He nearly jumped from where he was standing. Memories flooded back of her, standing over him in leather corsets and holding chains attached to his muscular neck.

“Ehm, those days are over, Bulma. You have a life now- you have to live it.”

“But what about you?”

“I miss it, I mean, o-of course. But I have morals.”

“And how far do they extend?”

“Why are you asking me this?”

“Wanna play a new game?”

“…sure.”

Without hesitation, the blue haired woman leaned in and pulled Yamcha in, kissing him, as he kissed back, slim fingers tousling and playing through his long, bushy hair. It was intoxicating, to finally have that _closeness_ that he so missed. And it was to Bulma, too.

“Come with me.” She instructed, leading Yamcha to the bedroom. Whatever was to come was sure to be anticipated, he thought, following stiffly and nervously.

_“Sit.”_

He sat.

_“Look up.”_

He looked up.

“_Are you a good boy? Do you wanna play a game?”_

“That depends.”

“Good boys get rewarded, and bad boys get punishments. Those are the rules of _this game.”_

The waiting was unbearable. He was sitting there, looking down at his legs, hands held together.

“Did I say you could look down? Stand up.” She ordered. The fun was on already.

“_Mmmm…_ what will happen to me if I don’t?” Yamcha jested, wishing something would happen already. He couldn’t wait for whatever she had in store.

“Well, you’d be punished, of course. Now come here.”

Eagerly he came closer and before he knew it he was bent over her knees, something he’d never done before. Following every order, he looked back nervously.

“Why are we doing this again?” he asked, unsure.

Bending on her side to a box next to the bed, Bulma pulled out a large wooden paddle and showed it to Yamcha.

“W-what’s that for?”

“Well, to spank you of course, _duhhhh….”_

His ass was being beaten. God it hurt so bad, but what hurt even worse was when she ordered him to count every smack. But it hurt so _good,_ as well.

“You have to count them, okay? If you don’t then, well, I don’t know.”

And she smacked him hard with the paddle-

“AH! O- one… _auhhhh… _that hurt…_”_

She smacked again.

“Of course it did, I’m spanking you!” She chuckled warmly, lowering the paddle again.

“ …Two… _mmmmnnn_… oh my god… I think we should stop.”

“You say that, but you’re already getting hard. Do you_ really_ want me to stop, or are you just embarrassed?”

She lowered the paddle yet again and smacked down hard. His face was flushed red, and he could feel his pants getting tighter with every single one. He couldn’t help it.

“Three…. Ahhh… wait. Don’t stop.”

“What was that?”

His face turned an even deeper shade of red.

“Don’t stop! Please! I love it!” He postured his ass higher, wishing she’d just hit him already. This was all so new to him, so strange and forbidden and _hot_, the desire to be hurt coursing through his body.

“So the big tough boy likes being hurt, huh. I have an even better idea… You can get off of me now.” Bulma spoke, caressing Yamcha’s red hot face.

_God he was cute like this, _she thought, reminiscing on the times when she’d tie him up, back when they were still in highschool. _How he’d moan, begging for more and more as if he’d die without it._

Yamcha was filled with need. Need and desire- red hot desire. He sat and awaited with anticipation as Bulma rummaged through a chest in her closet, looking for something.

“Close your eyes and wait!” she’d asked of him, wanting to keep the shock factor still alive.

Soon enough, she emerged with something in her hand- something big, and instructed Yamcha to open his eyes.

“W-what the hell is that!?”

It was a dildo- not just any, but one attached to a harness, the kind a woman uses when she- oh no.

“Oh no! No, no no! I am NOT doing that!” he gasped out embarrassedly. No way, no how would he, of all people, lose his dignity by being, ahem, fucked in the ass with as huge thing like that.

But the sight of Bulma, now wearing as black leather corset and a strap-on _did_ draw Yamcha in, not that he’d ever admit it. Never.

“Oh, please, just for me? I’d do anything…”

Yamcha sighed. This was too much to take.

“I- I cant let you- never!” His face was red. He was on edge. But yet he was still hard.

He looked back, and his cock twitched at the sight. She was stroking the large strapped on dildo as if it were the real thing, smirking in such a way only she could.

“I know you want to do this. I can tell by the look on your face.” She grinned.

“I-“

“Just let me. You’ll love it, and I’ll make you feel good.”

“Well… ehm… ma-maybe…”

“You _want _to feel good, don’t you?”

Fuck it.

He looked away. “Fine. But just this once!”

“That’s what I wanted to hear. Don’t worry, cutie, I’ll be gentle.”

_Cutie…? What the hell was that?_

Now flopped onto the bed in humiliation, Yamcha was taking his shirt off, his bare chest exposed. He never did like being fully naked, but at this moment, deep down he’d do anything for Bulma.

Oh to be ordered around by her. How he adored it- craved it, needed it more than anything, to be made compliant to her every wish. This was all a dream come true, too wondrous to even imagine. He absolutely wanted to satisfy.

On the bed, Bulma lay down next to him, obviously excited. After they broken up years ago, all she could think about was dominating a man once more. And now it was finally here.

“Do I really have to position myself like this? I mean, this is so…”

“Embarrassing? Good.”

He was blushing, ass in the air and wrists behind his back tied up. So vulnerable. So needy. Bulma anticipated the wrecking that would ensue from fucking him, but first she had to prepare him. This would be fun.

Slowly, she pressed a well-lubed finger against his ass, taking notice how it twitched with arousal.

_Looks like he’s enjoying this more than he lets on**, **_she thought, also noticing how absolutely hard he was.

“ahhhhnnn…”

“Moaning already? You’re so cute. I can’t wait to fuck you like a whore.”

“Ahnnn… Bulma, please… please…” he couldn’t help but moan in such a sultry tone as she fingered his ass, pumping at a steady pace as he pushed back against her fingers, loving every second of it.

God he felt like a whore, especially when she hit his prostate just enough to make him yelp out in surprise and then…

“God yes! Fuck!” he swayed his hips as she continued fingering him, and his tongue hung out as he gave himself over to pleasure.

“Fuck me! God, fuck me, please! I… ahhhnnn… god yessss…” Yamcha’s mind practically turned to mush as he felt Bulma pumping against his prostate eagerly, enjoying the fact that Yamcha enjoyed this so much.

“When are we gonna… oh god.. when are we gonna do it?”

“Right… now. I guess someone likes this more than he thought he did.” She chuckled again.

“God, Bulma, I just… I wanna be your slut.” He stammered out, hazy and wanting.

A strange feeling welled up in his stomach- unsure, adoring, desiring more and more, as knots grew and butterflies flew inside, so to speak.

“Take me. Right now.”

“Then so be it.” She laughed, grabbing Yamcha’s ass, getting ready to enter him.

“You have no idea how badly I wanted this…” she spoke softly, with regret.

“This has to be our secret.”

And with that she pressed the head of the strap against his asshole, feeling him push back against it like his life depended on it. “My, needy, aren’t we?” she joked, loving her ex’s enthusiasm.

“I need you, Bulma. Fuck me.”

She pushed it in slowly, tasking time to savour the moment, appreciating the feel of Yamcha’s ass.

“Mmmmmmmmmnnnnnn… babe….” He moaned like a bitch in heat as Bulma began slowly fucking into him.

“God damn, I can’t wait to milk you like the fucking slut that you are. Taking my strap so easily. I wonder how long youll last like this.”

“Ohhhhh godddddd…….” He couldn’t help it. She picked up her pace, thrusting into Yamcha like it was nothing. Pure adoration and arousal was all there was to be had as he gave in to every thrust, pushing back as she filled him, pressing and pushing against his prostate as he was desperate to be abused and fucked like a whore. It was delicious. His cock was so erect and engorged it was practically touching his stomach as he lay on his knees, still being thrust in and out of, never even being touched down there.

And yet he wanted to cum so badly. He craved this so much, the feeling of having himself full like this, Bulma gripping his thick muscular thighs as she played him like a toy.

“Oh, Yamcha. You poor slut. I bet you love being fucked like this, don’t you? Being fucked like a whore. A little slut. Don’t worry, I wont stop. Just keep moaning like that… I thought I’d be gentle but I just can’t stop.”

He moaned lasciviously as Bulma pulled him on his side, fucking him from the side, manhandling his body the whole time, caressing those muscles and treating him like a mere plaything for her amusement.

Just the way he wanted.

“tell- tell me what a bad boy I am. Please.”

“God you’re naughty. But such a good boy. I don’t know If I should punish you or… ohhh…”

He threw his head back and moaned even louder than before as she hit his sweet spot once again, deep inside. He felt so dirty yet never so aroused in his life as his long, thick leaking cock sprung back and forth. He never imagined fucking like a pornstar could feel this good.

“God, Bulma don’t stop, fuck me… God, fuck me please, I’m your whore, oh… please, don’t stop… I want it so bad.”

She gripped under his arms as much as her smaller body could allow, fucking him deeper than before as she lifted his leg, spreading him like a woman. He gritted his teeth as his cock bounced back and forth, almost ready to cum from this.

“I- I’m almost… almost there…. _Please...”_

“Mmmnn, Yamcha, I’m doing my best, just hang on… oh god.” Her face was slick with sweat as she fucked him as hard as possible.

The feeling still grew in Yamcha’s stomach, winding and twisting until it could practically burst.

“Youre so greedy…” she spoke in his ear. “So greedy for this cock. What a dirty boy you are, but that’s okay. I’ll let you cum anyways. I know how bad you want it. Pervert. What man likes being fucked by a woman _this_ way? Well, I suppose you do, and I suppose there’s nothing else we can do about this. Now cum for me, bitch. Cum like you’re gonna die.”

“Ohhh god, I feel like I could die… I’m so bad. Mmmmm… fffffuck….”

He moaned once more until-

“FfffFUCK! Oh god… oh fuck… _ahhhh… Jesus, I love you Bulma. Fuckkkk…”_

He came harder than ever from being fucked like this, loving every second and inch of her deliciously thick strapon. Slowly, she pulled out, exhausted from her endeavor as the two collapsed on the bed together, peppering one another with kisses.

Bulma caressed Yamcha’s scarred face, admiring his soft brown eyes and red cheeks.

“I missed this so, so much. So… next week, same time? She laughed.

And all was well with the world.


End file.
